Behind the Scenes
by Kit Of Despair
Summary: This is how I think the group reacted to Sora's plan for saving Reiko. Summary sucks, but It's better than this says... I hope. T for hinting at "adult" themes.


Hey my readers, I wrote this as kind of a request, and kind of because no one else had made one. ^^ Takes place when Sora went to her group for a plan for saving Date-San, and what happened when Sora left.

Couples: well... they're all just hinted at.

I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character ^^;.

Well I hope you enjoy, and yes I see Sora as the naive type (sometimes) and Yuki as the pervy jealous type.

I don't own Shitsurakuen.

* * *

"What do you need our strength for this time, Sora? Do we have to fight someone?" Koharu asked curiously.

Sora was silent for a bit before speaking, "No, there's no one we have to fight… I need your help in a way that requires your minds."

The group of girls gave each other a look before turning to their knight.

"Whatever you need, Sora, we'll help in any way that we can," Yuki said with a smile.

Sora smiled a bit. "Okay this girl is not allowed to be released and her owner was commanded not to fight with her…"

The group was silent for a while.

"Then what can we do?" Tomoko questioned the older red-head. Sora's face got a bit darker, causing Yuki to gasp.

"You plan to use the penalty to force him to have to release her…" A small smirk appeared across Sora's lips.

Koharu was the next to be surprised, her eyes widened, "but that would involve Sora hurting her, _hitting_ the girl she wants to save. Sora, are you up for that?"

"Actually… there is a way to use the penalty without 'hitting' the person." This statement gave a look of confusion across the girls. "Well, you see, I saw her in the hallway yesterday… in bad shape. She told me that she didn't want me to get involved called herself 'older sister'… so I kind of grabbed her and hugged her tight… I didn't want to lose another older sister… and we kind of got a big headache…"

"Who is it?" Tomoko asked innocently.

Sora hesitated, "Date-San…"

Tomoko's ponytails stood up in a bit of rage, "She made it pretty clear that she didn't want to be saved by you! Why would you do that for such an ungrateful-"

"She was crying! She's in the infirmary; this guy is really bad for her… you should've seen how bad she was…" Sora's eyes filled with pain at the memory, which didn't go by unnoticed by her girls, "and I know we have an ally on their side…" she added quietly.

"Sora's planning to…" Koharu couldn't finish the sentence. Yuki was glaring at the floor.

"'Assault' in the most harmless way possible, meaning, she wouldn't 'hit' Date-San at all," Yuki finished for Koharu.

Sora slightly blushed at the statement; she was barely even prepared for this. "I guess it's settled then; I'm going to… 'assault' her… with her permission of course…" Sora looked away from the anger she sensed from Tomoko and Yuki. With Tomoko she knew the anger was because it was Date-San, but she couldn't figure out why Yuki would be so mad at the idea, even Koharu seemed a bit upset by the choice.

"I will stand by Sora-san's choice." Koharu said finally. Sora smiled and nodded her thanks to Koharu for sticking up for her.

Yuki sighed, "I guess we should know by now that we can't persuade you away from your choices, and you want to save all the girls in any way possible. I'm here for you too."

Tomoko crossed her arms, pouting a bit. "I don't see why you can't just knock her around a bit," the youngest girl muttered. Sora hopped over to her and hugged the green-eyed girl.

"Come on, Tomo-Chan~, I wouldn't want to hurt you if you were in that situation, hmm what do 'ya say?" Sora asked as sweetly as she could.

With a sigh, Tomoko finally nodded her acceptance with a blush at her new nickname. "Go ahead…"

With that Sora hugged her tighter real quick and ran out the room to go meet with Date-San with her heart beating faster than usual, but she just figured it was because of what she was about to do and left it as that.

"I agree with you, Tomoko-Chan," Yuki finally spoke up, "I mean we already have to share her," she mumbled the last part, loud enough for Koharu to hear though. Yuki rested her hand on younger brunette's head.

"I guess we'll have to deal with it, if there are girls for Sora to save, she won't stop until they're free," Koharu added, "I'll stand by Sora in whatever things she wants to do. We can't let our hearts be clouded by jealousy, Yuki." The blond smirked at the dark haired girl her age, while Yuki just sighed.

"I guess that I'm just not used to it…"

"I wonder if they started…" After this statement from Tomoko, had caused the three girls in the room to grow silent in thought of what they could be doing. Anger marks had formed on Yuki's, and even Koharu's, faces. Tomoko was just blushing a bit with steam practically coming from her head.

"She's probably kissing her!" Tomoko exclaimed. Yuki and Koharu exchanged a look and thought at how innocent Tomoko's mind must be, considering what they were thinking.

"Don't you think Sora's a bit too kind for such a thing?"

"I think that she's a bit naïve… but then again, _she_ was the one to suggest it…"

The two older girls gave each other a glance both wondering just how "naïve" their knight really was.

They sat in silence; Koharu sat down next to Yuki and Tomoko sat in front of them.

"So what do you think that they're done?" questioned the younger girl, bending her head back a little to look at the two older girls for their opinions.

"No, she'd come back once she was done… wouldn't she?" Yuki asked more to herself than to the others.

"This _is_ her room, after all, it's not like they'll be at it for more than the required time." Yuki looked at Koharu, nodding a bit.

"At what? Don't they have to breathe?"

'_Wow, she's so innocent.'_ Both Koharu and Yuki thought at the same time.

"I'm sure they were '_breathing' _just fine," Yuki muttered in an irritated way.

A gasp caught her attention, and then a light slap to the shoulder. "Yuki, you're such a pervert! We have an innocent one here!" Koharu exclaimed while she pulled Tomoko into a hug as if the protect her from Yuki's perverted mind. Tomoko didn't have time to question before pulled into Koharu's embrace.

Yuki started pacing as the time passed, the other two just sat there watching her. Koharu isn't the jealous type as bad as Yuki and Tomoko was just too innocent to think too dirty of thoughts. Koharu was irritated at the time that Sora's been gone, but also growing slightly worried. What if that guy didn't release Date-San in time and Sora was faced with the final penalty? Who would be there to save the girls then? Koharu knew that Yuki was not just being jealous, but also worrying for their savior.

"I hope they release her soon," Yuki practically growled in annoyance.

"They have to, the final penalty is soon." Responded Koharu, "Why don't you seem worried, Tomoko?"

Tomoko smiled softly placing her hands on her chest, "Because, Sora's not that dumb, she knows about the guy on their side wouldn't let Date-san really be owned by a guy that doesn't that bad of things to her. Plus, I believe in Sora-San."

Glancing at each other, the older girls smiled agreeing. All they have to do is believe in Sora. The jealousy swept away from Yuki and Koharu, they knew Sora would find a way to 'sexually assault' without the sexual part at all; Sora was just Sora like that. Soon the three girls found sleep easy to come by, knowing that somehow Sora would pull it all off the way she always seems to, knowing that she was either on her way back or had fallen asleep with their newest group member.

* * *

So tell me what you think? And if you don't like how this was writen, than if possible write what you think might've happened at this time. It would be interesting to read. Review please, until next time.

-Kit


End file.
